minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
Minecraft Story Mode Wiki:About
The 'Minecraft Story Mode Wiki '''has all the information you would want to find out that has to do with the Mojang and Telltale Games collaboration game ''Minecraft: Story Mode. Below are some important pages like you may consider visiting. Characters Jesse's Gang and Main Characters * Jesse (The main protagonist of the game) * Axel (A member of Jesse's Gang) * Olivia (A member of Jesse's Gang) * Lukas (A member of Jesse's Gang) * Petra (A member of Jesse's Gang) * Reuben (Pig) (A member of Jesse's Gang) * Ivor (An Apothecarry and former member of The Order of the Stone who joins Jesse's gang) * Emily (A former gladiator and competitor who joins Jesse's gang, determinant) * Radar (Jesse's intern/assistant) * Stella (Leader of Champion City and Jesse's "rival") * Lluna (The pet llama of Stella) * Jack (An adventurer who joins Jesse's gang) * Nurm (A cartographer villager who joins Jesse's gang) Jack's Group * Jack (A legendary treasure-hunter and resident of Beacontown) * Nurm (A villager and Jack's friend) * Vos (An apothecarry and Jack's friend) * Sammy (A deceased friend of Jack) The Admins * Romeo a.k.a. "The Admin" * Xara * Fred The Order of the Stone * Soren the Architect (An architect, leader of the Order of the Stone) * Gabriel the Warrior (A warrior, member of the Order of the Stone) * Magnus the Rogue (A griefer, member of the Order of the Stone) * Ellegaard the Redstone Engineer (A professional Redstoner, member of the Order of the Stone) * Ivor (A potionologist, disgruntled former member of the Order of the Stone) YouTubers * CaptainSparklez * LDShadowLady * TheDiamondMinecart (DanTDM) * Stacy Plays * Stampy Cat * Anthony (Bigbst4tz2) The Old Builders * Hadrian (An Old Builder in charge of The Games) * Mevia a.k.a. "Mevia the Enforcer" by Eric Stirpe (An Old Builder) * Otto (An Old Builder) * Harper (A former Old Builder) The Blaze Rods * Aiden (The founder and leader of the Blaze Rods) * Gill (A member of the Blaze Rods) * Maya (A member of the Blaze Rods) Admin-created Mobs *Prismarine Foe *Prismarine Colossus *Icy Golem *Icy Spider *Icy Ender Creeper *Prison Zombie *Prison Spider *Prison Slime *Prison Golem *Creeder *Giant Ghast *Giant Enderman *Giant Magma Golem Episodes Season 1 # The Order of the Stone # Assembly Required # The Last Place You Look # A Block and a Hard Place # Order Up! Adventure Pass # A Portal to Mystery # Access Denied # A Journey's End? Season 2 # Hero in Residence # Giant Consequences # Jailhouse Block # Below the Bedrock # Above and Beyond Locations Season 1 *The Overworld *EnderCon *The Nether Minecart System *The Temple of The Order of the Stone *Boom Town *Redstonia *Soren's Fortress *The End *The Far Lands *The Wither Storm Adventure Pass *The Portal Network *Sky City *The Sky City Palace *The Mansion *Crown Mesa *PAMA's Control Core *The Games Season 2 *The Order Hall *Beacontown *The Heckmouth *Champion City *The Sea Temple *The Icy Palace of Despair *The Sunshine Institute *The Underneath *The Oasis *Fred's Keep *Romeoburg *Terminal Space